1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand-held tools and, more particularly, to a threaded snap-fit coupling assembly for selectively providing either threaded or snap-fit attachment of a handle to an implement such as a paint brush, paint pad, light bulb changer, cleaning brush, squeegee, window washing equipment or the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a handle for many hand-held tools such as cleaning brushes, paint pads or the like in order to allow a user to extend the reach of the tools. For example, a handle may be used on a cleaning brush in order to allow the user to stand and walk naturally while scrubbing a floor or large window.
A conventional tool construction comprises a threaded opening formed in the implement for receiving a threaded end of an elongated, cylindrical handle. Thus, when the handle is to be used, it is simply threaded into the opening of the implement. However, numerous drawbacks exist to this construction. For example, because of the threaded connection between the handle and implement, nothing prevents the handle from coming unscrewed from the implement during use, and it is frequently necessary for the user to re-tighten the handle in the implement.
Another drawback resides in the inability of a user to quickly replace one implement with another on the handle where repetitive tasks are to be performed requiring the use of separate implements. For example, a window washer must commonly replace a cleaning brush with a wiper blade during the cleaning of each window, and may repeatedly switch these tools back and forth on the same handle by unscrewing the handle from one and then screwing the handle into the other. In this type of situation, the simple task of screwing and unscrewing the handle from the tools becomes tedious and time consuming.
Further, where tools are repeatedly replaced on a handle, the threads on both the implement and handle wear more quickly than the rest of the assembly, shortening the life of both implement and handle.